User talk:Autumnrose
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Autumnrose page. Hope you enjoy writting fanfics and reading new fanfics. If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Forestpaw13 (Talk) 03:24, 2010 October 30 Hi Hallie! This is Heartsky! I will try to help you but I must warn you I am not very good at explaining stuff, so I'm sorry if I confuse you a little! (or a lot!) :) To make a siggie you need to type in a code like this: put what you want your siggie to say hereput what you want the smaller part of the siggie to say here You change the parts of the code that say "put _____here" The different colors you can have are Silver, Thistle, Violet, Orchid, Fuchsia, Magenta, Crimson, Red, Tomato, Salmon, Orange, Goldenrod, Wheat, Khaki, Yellow, Olive, Green, Lime, Aquamarine, Cyan, Aqua, Turquoise, Teal, Blue, Navy, Purple, Chocolate, Brown, Maroon, Saffron, Black '(The credit for figuring all these colors out goes to Hiddensun) You can use all sorts of fonts for the siggies. The code for my siggie is [[User:Heartsky|'Suilad mellon]]Greetings, friend and this is what my siggie looks like: [[User:Heartsky|'Suilad mellon']]Greetings, friend If you click on my siggie, it will bring you to my page. So, if you are still confused, you can ask other people about how to make a siggie, such as Hiddensun or Riverpelt or Forestpaw or I can just make a siggie for you if you want. I hope this helps! P.S.-What part of your profile do you want help with first? P.P.S.-I must warn you, almost every person on here is at least a little crazy. I hope you don't mind. OH MY GOSH! IS THAT A FLYING HEDGEHOG?!?! [[User:Heartsky|'Suilad mellon']]Greetings, friend 23:27, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I made this for you so you can jazz up your profile a bit! If you need help getting it on your profile, let me know! Merry Christmas!Ho Ho Ho! 23:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I also made this little animation for your profile too. Agian, if you need help, just ask! Merry Christmas!Ho Ho Ho! 23:50, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! This is Aqua. I wanted to tell you that if you are on this wiki, you chould have at least one fanfiction (story about clan+tribe cats) going on. Take your time thinking about what to write about. You can also adopt stories. Like if someone started a story, but then ditched it, you can write the rest of it. Just thought i'd let you know. You should also put a link to your story on your profile. You can read some of mine if you like. Here are the links: The Forming of Lakeclan-My Best One The ShadeClan Trilogy -Adopted Story 8 Hero's-O.K Well, see you around! Merry Christmas!Ho Ho Ho! 01:45, December 14, 2010 (UTC) hey, there's the wiki that is really great, but people kinda left it, so we can use all the member's we can get! Please join! http://warriorsart.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Merry Christmas!Ho Ho Ho! 01:57, December 14, 2010 (UTC) User Page! Hi, I'm Mistysun! I saw on ur user page that you wanted to make it cooler. :) Here's this little thing I made for it. :) To get it onto ur user page click edit then source then copy and paste the code for it. You can also fill out the goals part and change the colors. You may not see the thing I made 4 u right now, but that's cus it hovers at the top of pages. :) Just look for it, It's a short yellow bar thing. Oh, and the # of edits will change automatically to the # of edits you have. :) Ask me if you have any trouble getting it onto ur user page Okay, bye! Hey, I'm Autumnrose! Edits: | Goals:... I also made you this thing for ur user page--> --[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 23:01, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Ur welcome!!! Glad u liked it!!!! :) --[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 12:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Heyoop, Autumn. Your new nickname is... nah, it'll come to me later. Anyhoo, just warning you to be uber uber uber careful about how much stuff about your real life you put on your user page. Even though this feels like a really safe and friendly community, it is the internet, and you can never be sure if anyone is who they say they are on here. It's fine to put your first name if you want, and maybe the country you live in, but too much information can be dangerous. That said, it's ultimately up to you, and I don't wanna sound bossy!! So, laters! Have fun on the wiki! (P.S - I LOVE horses! Soooooo jealous!!!!! --[[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 02:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGG rosie its meeeeeeee bloodstar1888888888 from warriors wiki im SOOOOOO glad you came i hope you have fun :))))))))))))))))))))) JUST JACK 17:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Autumnrose :) I didn't know you were on Warriors Fanfiction too :D SnapeFan1 (Talk) 00:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) hey autumn whats up Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) nothing i just thought id leave you another message and see if you replied cause the last one i left you never replied Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:24, June 27, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) .....oh im so sorry :( not trying to be personal and if you dont want to answer you dont have to but why did they get devoriced? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC) that sucks *gives you a hug* when i was little my parents got separated cause my dad was a dick and drank to much and talked trash about her but they got back together but sometimes i wish they didnt but anyways im so sorry but do you still have your hourse? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:44, June 27, 2011 (UTC) so how where the cheer finals Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Autumn! I just got back from a tennis lesson... I'm aiming to get on the high school tennis team come the new school year. Needless to say, I'm very sweaty. >.< [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 18:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sweaty isn't awesome. xD 'Ssup with you? [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 18:20, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure! What do you need? [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 18:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC) hey why did you stop role playing? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily yayyyy and okay but i might have to leave soon i have to go to the gym :( Glass Heart Breaks So Easily Alright. You want me to do that? [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 18:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) i gotta go bye Glass Heart Breaks So Easily Alright... anywhere? At the top? At the bottom...? [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 18:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi, autumn! =) SweetSacrifice♪ 00:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Well the sky for one thing (lol jk), but if you want a more serious answer, just sitting here staring at the computer. Jk.....sort of :) SweetSacrifice♪ 22:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I took a break from the wiki for a while too. Well, it's nice to be back and it's nice you is back too. [[User:Heartsky|'''Where's the Kaboom?!]]There's supposed to be an earth shattering kaboom! 15:18, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey autumny i saw you waz back, awesomeness. have you read my diary? On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 22:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC)